


Like a Chorus of Angels

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [55]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-13
Updated: 2008-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #57 - Scales</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Chorus of Angels

Donghae loved Kyuhyun voice, and would do anything to hear it, to make the latter sing. It made him beyond happy.

Sometimes he would go up to the youngest after a rehearsal and say, “Kyuhyunnie, I was wondering if you could help me practice my scales (again); I really don’t like the way my voice sounds when I sing them, so I need to get better.” The rapper was nothing if not conniving because anyone of them would do anything for the good of the group. So, Kyuhyun would spend countless hours with the older, singing, making the elder sing, and helping him improve his voice.

Sometimes, when Donghae had a nightmare, he would sneak across the hall into Kyuhyun’s room, and poke him in the forehead until the latter woke up, saying “I’m scared. I can’t sleep. Bad dream. Can you sing me a lullaby please?” Kyuhyun would sigh in his sleep-laden voice and sing softly, a sweet sound as he let the boy sleep beside him that night.

Sometimes he would just bounce up and down and say repeatly “Sing! Sing!” Until he got his way. But he always got his way.

Kyuhyun wondered why the elder did this, because he didn’t do it to anyone else; Kyuhyun had paid close attention. So, he asked, “Donghae-ah? Why do you always ask me to sing to you?”

“Because your voice is like a chorus of angels, and I love it so.”


End file.
